Untitled
by kage ryu tenshi
Summary: Inuyasha and Naruto crossover. Kagome has been rejected twice by her loves in Konoha. She leaves and three years later, she rescues her old team and jounin sensei. Now, it might not be her chasing after someone but perhaps the someones chasing after her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just so you guys know, this story is a Inuyasha and Naruto crossover. The Fire Country and Konohagakure (sp?) is still there. It takes place in the Feudal Era. I know Kakashi isn't as old as he is in this fic but I want to be able to give the readers a chance to vote for pairings. Kakashi is younger when he started to train Team 7. Vote for pairings in your reviews! There might be some OOC.

Kagome/Kakashi

Kagome/Sasuke

Naruto/Kagome

Sasuke/Kagome/Kakashi

Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke

Naruto/Kagome/Kakashi

maybe Iruka/Kagome

If you want other characters to be with Kagome, tell me in your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha and probably never will.

**Chapter 1**

A young girl nervously walked towards the stoic Sasuke Uchiha who was sitting underneath a big oak tree.

"Sasuke… I-I think I lo-love you," said Kagome.

"Hn. Emotions are for the weak. Those who love are the weakest, so I guess you are one of those people. I don't love and I certainly wouldn't love a weakling loser like you," Sasuke said, completely indifferent.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She turned around and started to walk away but stopped when she was still in hearing distance of Sasuke and spoke coldly, "That is not true Sasuke-san. Those who care and love are stronger than those who are heartless and emotionless. Maybe someday you'll find out what that means."

And then she left.

Two years later

It was now two years since the incident with Sasuke and Kagome found someone else to love. It was also ten years since Konohagakure took in Kagome.

She was an orphan. Missing-nin had arrived and killed the Higurashi clan but five year old Kagome escaped. Times were rough (well, it _was_ the Feudal Age) and there were many youkai. The murder of her clan had finally sunk in and Kagome cried.

She curled up into a ball and wept inside a cave. It was Kakashi that found her and brought her to Konoha. Kagome became fast friends with Sakura and Naruto a couple years later. Team Seven was the only one that had four genins. All the others had only three.

Kagome had Higurashi blood in her. There were rumors that the Higurashi clan had special chakra and powers. It was said that they could purify youkai with one touch, raise barriers, heal anything and many more things. They were one of the most peaceful clans. Since Kagome is the last of her people, no one could teach her how to use her powers. The only things the teachers could teach her was how to use jutsu's and control chakra. She was an exceptionally fast learner and exceeded in almost everything, though her bloodline powers still lay dormant.

Kagome refused to cry ever since the time in the cave.

A wave of deja vu washed over fifteen year old Kagome as she walked down the path that led to a park. On one of the benches sat her sensei, Kakashi reading once again, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ohayou, Kagome. What brings you here this morning?" Kakashi asked pleasantly.

"Um.. Kakashi-sensei… I love you…" Kagome got out.

"Eh! Don't you think I'm a bit old for you? After all, I am five years older…"

"I don't care! I really do love Kakashi-sensei! Don't you believe me..?" Kagome whispered the last part out.

"…"

After only silence from Kakashi, Kagome turned around and said "I see. Well, I thank you for teaching me and sayonara," before walking away.

With Sakura

"Hey Kagome-chan! Are you okay? You seemed to be spaced out," said the pink haired genin.

"Yeah, I'm all right Sakura-chan. You're a great friend to me Sakura-chan and I just want to thank you for just being there for me."

"Um, you're welcome?" Sakura said, confused.

"I gotta go now alright? Sayonara…" Kagome said before she disappeared through the crowd.

"Doesn't she mean 'Ja ne'?" Sakura asked herself.

With Naruto

"Hi, Naruto! You wanna come to the ramen shop with me? It's my treat tonight!" Kagome said cheerfully to the blonde haired boy, though on the inside,her emotions ran wild.

"Ramen! And free! Of course I'll come! Believe it! Come on, Kagome! I want my ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto had inhaled about five bowls of noodles and was walking down the street with Kagome by his side.

"Hey Naru-kun, if I ever leave, would you miss me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I would 'gome! What made you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious. Well, goodnight and sayonara Naru-kun."

"Night 'gome, but don't you mean 'Ja ne'?" Naruto asked, but Kagome was already gone.

The next morning on their regular training spot

In the clearing where Team Seven trained was a letter addressed to Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

Everyone had arrived except for Kagome. Even Kakashi was there on time today. They looked around the clearing for Kagome and saw a letter for them on a tree. It was held there by a kunai.

Sakura unfolded the letter carefully and read aloud for the rest to hear. They were all devastated by the news, even Sasuke, though only a little bit. Team Seven (minus one member) went to the Hokage, but like them, he too had received a letter. The third Hokage of Konoha said that he couldn't help them, that Kagome's life was her own to lead. They left his office and went to tell the people of Konoha what had happened. Everyone knew Kagome and cared for her for she had taught many how to live. She showed them love and kindness and had a special place in many hearts.

Letters

Dear Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-san, Naru-kun and Sakura-chan,

I am going to do what I have always dreamed to do: travel the whole of Japan. I am doing this because I want to get over a couple of things. I will remember all of you and maybe we will meet again someday. I might return to Konohagakure someday, but for now, my future is not clear. I want to awaken the powers that lay dormant in me and I will probably self-train myself. I want to learn more about my clan and perhaps I will during my travels. Please tell the people of Konoha what I have decided to do. Tell them not to worry about me and I am truly sorry if I have caused them any pain. I hope you will remember me always for I will always remember the Hidden Leaf Village and its inhabitants.

Forever yours,

Higurashi, Kagome

To the Lord Hokage,

Greetings m'lord. I am going to travel the lands of Japan. Please do not label me as a missing-nin. I am going to try to find out more about the Higurashi clan and to control my powers. Maybe I will return to this village I can call home someday, but for now, what I plan to do to my future is unclear. I have learned many jutsu's here that will help me survive, so please do not worry about me.

Sincerely,

Higurashi, Kagome

A/N I hope you like this first chapter! If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the reviews. I will try my hardest to answer them all. Vote for the pairings in your reviews, too! If you want another pairing, I will put it up for others to vote for as well. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope you all like my fic so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh, yeah. In the last chapter Kagome was 13, Sasuke was 14, Naruto was 13, Sakura was 13 and Kakashi was 18. Then it was two years later. Like I said before, I know Kakashi isn't that young but I want to give reviewers a chance to vote. Besides, I like Kakashi/Kagome, but I'm not going to vote.

Votes:

Kakashi/Kagome:

Sasuke/Kagome:

Naruto/Kagome:

Sasuke/Kagome/Kakashi: 1

Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke:

Naruto/Kagome/Kakashi: 1

Kagome/Iruka:

Kagome/Itachi:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha and probably never will.

**Chapter 2**

Three years since Kagome left

**In Konohagakure**

"Alright Team! Get ready to set out, you have another mission. Since we did very well on our other ones, the Hokage decided to give you a harder one," Kakashi told Team Seven.

"All right! It's about time we got something harder! Those 'missions' were too easy! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up, loser," Sasuke said rudely.

"Yeah, shut up Naruto!" Sakura echoed.

"Why did you become like Sasuke, Sakura? When Kagome was still here, we were all friends. But now you act like you hate me," Naruto said, hurt flashing across his sky blue eyes.

"Well, Kagome is not here anymore is she? We'll never see her again, Naruto. Get that through your thick skull. She could be dead and eaten somewhere for all we know!" Sakura said cruelly.

"Enough chit-chat. We have a mission to do and I want some ground covered before dark." Kakashi interrupted the two's 'chit-chat'.

"Even if you people lost hope in Kagome. I didn't! And Gaara and Neji and Ino and Hinata and lots of others! Believe it!" Naruto shot back at Sakura before he walked off behind Kakashi and Sasuke.

**Evening**

"Kakashi-sensei, why did we st-" Sakura was interrupted was Kakashi.

"Shh! Defensive formation! We're surrounded," he whispered to them.

Sasuke immediately changed into a defensive position, but Naruto and Sakura were a bit slow. That was all their enemies needed and they attacked.

Team Seven's eyes widened as missing-nin and youkai swarmed out of the forest. There were hundreds upon hundreds of them, coming one right after the other. They were surrounded on all sides except for under the ground. Team Seven's chunins couldn't control their chakra for a long distance teleportation jutsu, only Kakashi could do it.

"Fight and defend for as long as you can! If we do, maybe someone will hear the commotion and aid us to escape," Kakashi told them. They all backed against each other and prepared for a long battle. Kakashi lifted up his forehead protecter and revealed his Sharingan eye. That in it self meant that this fight was to be difficult. The jounin only used the Sharingan when almost all odds were against them.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was walking through the woods with her companions, Ryo and Saito by her side and on her shoulder.

Ryo was a young dragon youkai that was orphaned and took in by Kagome. He was a beautiful sapphire blue colour with large wings. Ryo had golden-amber eyes and was fiercely loyal like Saito. He was currently perched on Kagome's shoulder. Ryo could adjust his size to anything, though his smallest form was the size of a cat and largest was the size of a five story tall building.

Saito was also a young male but was a wolf youkai. He had silvery white colour fur and ocean blue eyes. He was almost killed as a pup and was rescued by Kagome. He has stayed with her ever since.

Kagome suddenly tensed and stopped. "Ryo, Saito, it seems like someone needs our help. Come on!"

Kagome ran with Saito at her side again and Ryo, the size of a horse now, flying overhead.

They saw hundreds of youkai and missing-nin shinobi up ahead. In the center of all this chaos, was some of the people Kagome thought she would ever see again. Konoha's Team Seven and the jounin sensei was quickly tiring and wouldn't hold out for much longer. Bodies of dead enemies lay scattered everywhere.

"Let's go help them out shall we Saito? Ryo?" Kagome asked before running towards the battlefield, followed closely by her companions.

**On the battlefield with Naruto and co.**

"Damn! We can't keep this up for long!" Kakashi muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shinobi aiming a kunai at Naruto. "Naruto! Look out!"

Naruto turned around but it was too late.

"NARUTO!" shouted his team.

The dagger like weapon was almost upon its target but was knocked off course by another kunai coming in from another direction.

"Still getting into trouble, eh Naruto? Long time no see Naru-kun."

Standing not far off from them was a girl. Even after three years, not much changed about her excpet her body filling out in all the right places. Beside her was a wolf and dragon youkai.

"Kagome…" Naruto whispered.

TBC…

A/N Hehe a cliffy. Sorry people, ya gotta review if ya'll want to know what happens next. So click the button below and review! Sorry it's a shorter chapter… You can still vote for pairings too!

**Review Corner:**

**Kage Otome: **OMG! Thanks soo much for reviewing! You're one of my favourite authors!

**Riku Dagashi:** Thanks for reviewing and hope you continue reading this fic. Can't wait for your opinion, even if it's a flame!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Kagome is still a miko, you'll find out more later. Plus, her miko energy or ki is blue, I HATE pink! Also, I haven't watched much of Naruto since it just started like two months ago and shows only once a week. Thanks for waiting!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto and probably never will.**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_Still getting into trouble, eh Naruto? Long time no see Naru-kun."_

_Standing not far off from them was a girl. Even after three years, not much changed about her excpet her body filling out in all the right places. Beside her was a wolf and dragon youkai._

"_Kagome…" Naruto whispered._

This Time:

"Yep! That's my name and don't you forget it!" Kagome said cheerfully. She fought her way over with ease as though this was nothing, but then again it probably was nothing for her.

"Kagome!" Naruto ran over to her side so they could talk and fight back to back. "Sugoi! You got so strong!"

"You too Naru-kun! C'mon, lets finish this quickly, we have so much to catch up on!" she replied. "I'm going to help out the others for a bit all right? But I'm leaving Saito with you just in case."

"Okay Kags." Naruto answered before turning to Saito, "We're gonna kick some asses! Believe it!"

Saito gave him what looked like a grin and barked once before they started taking out the attackers.

Kagome and Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! It's been so long, ne?" Kagome chatted and killed at the same time.

"Indeed it has, Kagome." Kakashi answered.

"Can you hold out a little longer while I help Sasuke and Sakura? Ryo stay here just in case 'kay buddy?" Then she was gone in a flash.

Kagome, Sasuke, Sakura

"I see you're back." Sasuke said.

"Yup! I'll help you a bit and then I'm going to wipe the rest out." Kagome replied.

"We're doing just fine without you!" Sakura snapped, annoyed that Kagome was talking to **her** Sasuke.

Kagome frowned and said, "Has the meaning of 'fine' changed over the last few years? You're going to be trapped if you keep going back."

She was right. If they continued back, they would be trapped against a wall of trees.

"I'll lead them away so you guys can have more fighting space. Hang on a little longer." And true to her word, Kagome led the enemy ranks away.

'This is the perfect chance to use that new purification technique I learned!' Kagome thought as she bounded to the center of the mob. She started gathering her miko energy and chanted under her breath. Barriers appeared around her friends and she unleashed the gathered ki. The demons didn't even have the chance to scream in agony as they were burnt from the inside out. The remaining shinobi took one look at the ashes and retreated. The barriers dropped.

"Sugoi! That was awesome! How did you do it? Can you teach me?" Naruto said all in one breath.

"I'll explain later. Let's go set up camp, I found a nice place ten minutes from here." Kagome addressed to the all.

Team Seven followed Kagome still in awe from what they saw. Ryo was riding on Kagome's shoulder again and Saito by her side. Naruto walked on the right of Kagome and Kakashi on the left of Saito. Sasuke and Sakura trailed behind.

At camp

They had set up camp and was arguing who was going to bathe in the only hot spring first.

"Guys first!"

"Naruto, it's 'Ladies first'.

"…Well, I still say guys first!"

"Let the girls go first, Naruto."

"Now you're taking their side, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura looked at the silent Sasuke then said, "No, the guys can go first."

Inner Sakura: "Oh yeah! Show Sasuke we're generous and he'll fall right in our laps!"

"Hn."

"Yes, just let the guys go first." Kagome said exasperated "They're usually faster any ways."

The men in their group got up, got their clothes and bathing things- Wait a minute!

"Kagome, we don't have bathing things or a change of clothes…" Kakashi said.

"Well, I don't carry any guy clothes or a lot of clothes to begin with, but you can use my bathing things. The herbs work really well for your hair and sore body. Take Saito with you to the springs and give your clothes to him. He'll take it back so I can wash and mend it, Ryu will dry them. He breathes fire." Kagome answered the silent question. "Sakura can borrow my cl-"

"I have my own clothes," Sakura interrupted.

"That's fine! Now hurry up guys!"

Saito soon returned with the guys clothes and gave them to Kagome. She sat down, took a needle and thread and began fixing the holes in their clothes. When Kagome got to Sasuke's clothes Sakura started glaring at her. Kagome ignored her. Saito and Ryo were gathering firewood.

"I'm going down to the river to wash the clothes. Just stay somewhere near camp, Sakura." Kagome informed her as she started walking away.

"I bet she's trying to steal Sasuke away from me." Sakura muttered to herself angrily.

----------

The guys came back soon after when Saito brought back their clothes. Kagome and Sakura left for the springs.

"Mmm, this feels so good…" Kagome mumbled.

Sakura was self-conscious of herself. When Kagome undressed, she saw just how well developed she was. She was green with envy (not literally).

"These herbs are for-" Kagome began.

"I know!" Sakura snapped. "I bet you're trying to steal MY Sasuke away! You're competing for Sasuke as well, eh? Well, we're not friends anymore!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "No. I'm not trying to steal Sasuke. I couldn't steal him anyways because there is no one to actually steal from. In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke doesn't like you. Even if you did have him, I wouldn't try to take him. This just proves how much trust you've had in me."

The bath ended with very tense silence. Kagome dressed in the fire rat haori and hakamas Inuyasha had made her when she was about to leave. She met him during her travels and created a sibling bond with each other. The haori was Inuyasha's size and hakama's were a little smaller than his.

'You always look adorable when you wore my clothes.' Kagome remembered fondly. She had blushed at his answer when she asked him why they were so big.

Sakura was wearing her regular clothes.

"You go back to camp, I'm going to hunt dinner." Kagome said to Sakura curtly and left before she could protest.

Sakura arrived back at camp and informed the others where Kagome went. They sat down to wait but was surprised when Kagome came back about five minutes later with a deer.

The men gawked at her each thinking similar thoughts.

'She looks like so kawaii in those big clothes, I just want to cuddle up with her!'

'Why haven't I noticed how cute she was before?'

'She looks so adorable but those large clothes are covering her delectable body!'

Then they thought in unison, 'Where the hell did that thought come from!'

Sakura noticed the staring at her new rival and started glaring at her. Kagome remained oblivious to all the stares she was getting and Ryo and Saito waited patiently for dinner.

After dinner

"That was great Kags!" Naruto exclaimed happily with a burp.

"Yes, Naruto is correct. It was delicious." Kakashi added in his two cents.

"I have to agree with the idiot for once." Sasuke agreed.

Team Seven gawked at him (Kakashi was showing his usual bored facade) but Kagome smiled and thanked them for the compliments. Sakura returned to her new pastime of glaring at Kagome. Sasuke never complimented _her_ cooking before!

A/N I don't know if there was Christmas during the feudal age but lets just say there is

"Hey Kagome, are you coming back to Konoha with us after our mission?" Naruto suddenly asked. "It's almost Christmas and lots of people are missing you. Almost everybody still hold hope that you'll come home someday." He looked accusingly at his teammates when he said 'almost everybody'.

"What is your mission anyways?" Kagome asked, avoiding the question. Team Seven were listening very intently now. The two demons were asleep curled around her but were still alert. They left enough room between them for Kagome when she went to sleep.

"We're supposed to assassinate a merchant who left Leaf Village. He was discovered stealing money from the village." Sasuke answered. Team Seven was still surprised at his sudden attitude change.

"Oh, did he have dark blue hair and green eyes? A scar on his right arm, too?"

"Yes, if I may ask, how did you know?" Kakashi asked.

"I met him along the way before I found you guys. He tried to steal my things then tried to kill me for it. I killed him and hid his cart and placed a barrier around it, too. If you want I'll take you to it before we go back to the village."

"Sure." Naruto said before the rest of her words sunk in. "You're coming back with us!"

"Yes, but only for a visit. I have finish my own mission before I can stay." Kagome said.

"What's your mission? Did you start staying at another hidden village?" Naruto asked sadly. They were all staring at her again, waiting for her answer.

"No. I have found out who led the massacre of my village. I'm going to kill him. His name is Naraku and he's also killing entire villages, innocent or not. Konohagakure might be next and I can't let that happen. It's getting late, we should get some rest."

They nodded and tried to make themselves comfortable. Kagome watched as Naruto lay shivering on the cold winter ground and motioned him over.

"You can sleep with us if you like Naru-chan. All of our body heat will keep us warm." Kagome explained.

Naruto nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and they drifted asleep together. They never once noticed the jealous glares shot at them.

Kakashi/Kagome: 1

Sasuke/Kagome:

Naruto/Kagome:

Sasuke/Kagome/Kakashi: 2

Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke: 1

Naruto/Kagome/Kakashi: 1

Kagome/Iruka:

Kagome/Itachi:

A/N Finally! Done this chap! I made it longer! You can vote for more than one pairing too. Reviews would be awesome!

**Review Corner:**

**animelover980: **glad to know I have some fans out there! D nope it isn't too late to vote! You readers can still vote for at least a couple of chapters!

**Black Hearted Soul: **thanks for the compliment!

**Kage Otome:** You're welcome! I agree, a little jealousy won't hurt. (or will it?) As you can see, Team Seven's men are jealous of Naruto for his already close relationship with Kags and Sakura envious of Kagome's body and jealous that 'gome gets all the attention. Don't worry, I'll add Kag/Sas and Kag/Kak moments soon! Then I'll add all three of them in a cute (maybe not) moment soon! Just be a lil patient!

**Thanks to the people who reviewed for your praises and encouragement! I'll update as soon as I can but Chapter 5 and 6 might take a while since school just started again but already getting loads of homework. beep beep beep Oh. See, there's the next truckload.(Joking!) Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Wow! I didn't know it was going to be this popular! Thanks for the encouragement and keep voting! Happy New Years! It's 2006!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha and I didn't get them for Christmas either! Santa Claus was so mean this year! But my birthday is coming up soon! **

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_You can sleep with us if you like Naru-chan. All of our body heat will keep us warm." Kagome explained._

_Naruto nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and they drifted asleep together. They never once noticed the jealous glares shot at them._

This Time:

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open and she reluctantly got up from her comfortable position. She was still wearing her fire rat furs. When she blinked the sleep from her eyes she gazed down fondly at Naruto. He was one of her only true friends and still so innocent.

The young miko decided to let them sleep a little longer while she hunted their breakfast. Kagome came back soon after and cooked the rabbits and fish she caught. The others roused when the wonderful aroma of food hit their olfactory senses.

"Food!" Naruto shouted as he bolted up and was at Kagome's side in a flash. Kagome blinked and giggled quietly.

"It's almost done. So how did you sleep Naru-chan?" she asked as the ookami and ryu youkai also sat down beside them.

"Better then usual. Thanks for letting me sleep with you guys," he said shyly and looked down with a small blush on his face.

Kagome giggled again while Naruto flushed red even more. "You just looked so adorable like that and you're welcome." She explained to him before she turned startled eyes to the rest of her comrades. She didn't notice when they awoke or sat down to listen to her conversation with Naruto.

"So what would you guys like? Rabbit or fish?" she asked cheerfully. Ryo grabbed a fish just as Saito grabbed his own rabbit. The fish were cooked to a crisp and a brownish colour, the juices still in them. The rabbits were juicy and had lots of meat.

Kakashi grabbed the fish as well and bit down, savoring the delicious taste.

Sakura looked at Sasuke wondering which one he would take.

Sasuke discreetly glanced at Kagome.

Naruto looked uncertainly between the two foods.

Kagome sighed and just grabbed the rabbit. Naruto saw what his friend got and decided she would know which one tasted better and took what Kagome got. Now there was only one of each left, either way, Sakura wouldn't have the same as Sasuke.

Sasuke took the last rabbit and Sakura snatched the fish angrily and tore into it.

'And here I thought she liked to be 'mature' and 'ladylike'. Sasuke thought and smirked. Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"You guys can continue eating and I'll tell you what happened to me these past few years, then when we're on the road you guys can tell me your stories. Is that all right?" Kagome glanced at them and saw them nod. "Cool. I'm just going to summarize everything with just enough details so it won't take _too _long.

"Let's start from the beginning. During my clan's murder, a hanyou by the name of Naraku crept into the Sacred Shrine. At first I didn't know what the shrine contained but their was always immense power radiating from it. Later, I found out it was the Shikon no Tama of the legends.

"My mother, one of the mikos or priestesses of the clan saw this and shot an arrow at Naraku who was fleeing with the Jewel. He got out of way just in time but my mother, Kikyo predicted this move and shot the arrow so it would strike the Sacred Jewel.

"It shattered into many pieces. It may have been just ten or maybe hundreds. She did it in an attempt to keep the ancient artifact out of Naraku's grasp, for if it was whole, any being could have made any wish they wanted. It could have caused the destruction of the entire world.

"Naraku, in his rage killed my mother and father. My father had brought me to the cave Kakashi sensei found me in, but returned for my mother.

"During my travels, I met a kindly old miko by the name of Kaede. Turns out she was my mother's distant relative and she taught me everything she knew. From herbs to my purification powers. In the village, pinned to a tree was a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. He and my mother were in a relationship together but Naraku manipulated them against each other. Kikyo was badly wounded and she pinned Inuyasha against the tree, but neither died.

"One day, during my training in the village, I had wandered into Inuyasha's forest and some random demons attacked me. I freed the inu hanyou when he woke up. He killed the youkai but was a little closed off but after a while we formed a sibling bond.

"Speaking of siblings, Inuyasha had a half-brother, the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. He was a cold stoic youkai who wanted to kill Inuyasha but I helped sort all that out. Now, I'm like an imouto to him and a nee-chan to his young human ward, Rin. Sesshoumaru's out for Naraku's head for deceiving him and kidnapping his ward.

"I met Shippo, a kitsune kit whom I love like my own son. His parents died in the hands of the Thunder Brothers but Inuyasha and I helped avenge them.

"Kouga, an ookami youkai who is always proclaiming his love for me whenever we meet. I have no interest in him but he's a great friend, even if he's a bit dense. He's also out for Naraku's blood for he had slain many of his comrades.

"Miroku, the lecherous monk. He's like a nii-chan to me, even if he gropes every beautiful woman in sight or asks them to 'bear his child'. Miroku has a Kazaana in his right hand which sucks in everything in its path if the cloth and prayer beads covering it is off. It will eventually suck him in as well if we do not kill the creator of the curse, Naraku. No surprise there.

"Sango, the last of her taijiya clan. Naraku again had wreaked havoc once again by slaying the demon exterminators by controlling Sango's younger brother, Kohaku with a Shikon Shard. Sango wants to kill him, too, she wants to avenge her family and comrades and perhaps even get her brother back. Kohaku's still in Naraku's grasp. Sango also has Kirara, a two-tail fire neko youkai pet/companion/friend.

"I have been traveling with Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Miroku. The others just pop up randomly or when we need help. Lately, We've heard rumors of Naraku gathering an army, collecting evil beings who want power, using the Shikon no Kakera as controlling devices or making detachments. The Inu-tachi has separated to gather our own army to fight his. It was mainly Sesshou's idea but everyone agreed to it. Well, let's pack up and hit the road! I'm done a part of my story."

Kagome finished up her story and started packing her few belongings. Suddenly she looked up, remembering something important. She stuck her hand into her haori and pulled out a bottle with about fifteen pink shards.

"These are the Kakera we have collected. They purify upon my touch but when it is tainted by evil, they are a sickly black colour." Kagome explained.

The others put down their things quickly and looked at the bottle on Kagome's out stretched hand.

"Such power!" Kakashi murmured. He gently took the bottle for closer inspection of the shards. They each took a turn holding the small container and gasped and wondered if a small shard held this tremendous power, how great would the complete jewel be?

When Kagome got the shards back, they finished packing and set off. They would get to Konoha in two days time if they went at their current pace. They would retrieve the stolen goods and the cart and continue at a slower pace because of the extra burden. That left more than enough or just enough time for Kagome to hear there stories and still get to Hidden Leaf Village a week before Christmas.

'We have enough time to find or make presents for everyone, too!' Kagome thought happily as she hummed and skipped along through the forest. Her companions by her side, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke walked a little closer than necessary to the merry girl. Sakura trailed a little behind, fuming at all the attention Kagome got.

'How come _she_ gets all the attention? Even Naruto barely even looks at me now! I've known them way longer than _her_! There all talking to _her_, staring at _her_, complimenting _her_, getting jealous over _her_. Never **me**. Sasuke-kun too! That bitch!' Sakura thought darkly.

Let's see how she reacts when she finally meets all the hot looking men Kagome travels with and knows. She'll be blowing up like an erupting volcano! Yep, jealousy has once again reared its ugly head. Not only towards Sakura but towards the guys too. They were currently pushing and shoving each other, trying to be the one directly behind Kagome. Her two youkai friends were padding along quietly, though on the inside they were bursting with laughter at them all.

Now, for Naruto, it was a normal occurrence to be fighting over something, but the usually laid back jounin and the indifferent Uchiha? Now _that's_ a sight to behold! And this is just the start of their road of adventures!

Kagome still remaining oblivious to the war behind her and the girl boring holes into her back and the two demons laughing silently inside…

**TBC…**

A/N Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter but it's better than nothing, right? Sasuke and Kakashi shows interest in Kagome, but they're being so 'discreet' about it. Anyways, review and vote! Reviews are what make the updates go 'round! In other words, review and the updates will come faster!

Kakashi/Kagome: 1

Sasuke/Kagome: 0

Naruto/Kagome: 2

Sasuke/Kagome/Kakashi: 2

Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke: 3

Naruto/Kagome/Kakashi: 1

Kagome/Iruka: 0

Kagome/Itachi: 0

A/NNaruto/Kagome/Sasuke is in the lead! Continue voting for the pairings **YOU** want!

**Review Corner:**

**TamiaEternity:** your vote has arrived successfully! Thanks for the complimentand hope you continue reading!

**animelover980:** nope, you're not annoying me. What ever gave you that idea? I'll try my best to keep it great for you awesome readers!

**Saiyuki Higurashi: **I'm happy that you love my fic! D It doesn't matter to me which chapter you review from, as long as you do. I was a little confused about your votes so I added all three. Like I said, you can vote for more than one pairing! Was there really three people voting?

**Kage Otome:** I don't really like Sakura all that much either. That's why I like adding parts where she's all jealous and Kagome doesn't get why 'cuz she's oblivious to the attention given to her. I like confusion before a relationship, hardly anything good is easy to get.

**Thanks for reviewing! Ja Ne! Oh yeah, and review some more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto and probably never will**

_Last Time:_

_Now, for Naruto, it was a normal occurrence to be fighting over something, but the usually laid back jounin and the indifferent Uchiha? Now that's a sight to behold! And this is just the start of their road of adventures! _

_Kagome still remaining oblivious to the war behind her and the girl boring holes into her back and the two demons laughing silently inside… _

This Time:

"…And that's pretty much what happened when you were gone. Oh yeah! Me and Sakura and Sasuke became chuunins! Now, I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. It was morning and they had been talking of the past three years.

(A/N Gomen, I didn't want to write the whole life of Team Seven while Kagome was away. If there is something important, it will be added in later on)

Kagome grinned. "That's great Naru-kun! I'm still genin because I didn't take the chuunin test before I left. I'll stick with you every step of the way until you finally become Hokage!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were behind them watching with envy. The two had been nearly inseparable except for a couple of baths and the occasional hunt for food. Although shinobi had to learn to adapt to sleeping wherever possible, including the cold ground, it was still uncomfortable. Even though the two Sharingan users would never admit it, they wished they were in Naruto's spot, holding Kagome in their arms.

"Thanks Kagome! That means so much to me, you were my first true friend-"

"And I'll always stay your friend!" Kagome interrupted.

"Kagome-chan, you know the other day when you res… er.. I mean helped us?" At her nod, Naruto continued, "How did you destroy those demons just with one attack?"

"Yes, I have been wondering for a while as well, Kagome," Kakashi said. The other three had been listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Like I told you guys before, my clan or tribe or village, whatever you want to call it, was known for its priestesses and element users. I have two Kekai Genkai or Advanced Bloodline Trait that I have discovered. The first one is the miko blood that I got from Midoriko and Kikyo's side of the family. As you guys know, Kikyo is my mother but I haven't told you of Midoriko yet. She is now a legend, the one who created the Shikon. You all know the story of the Jewel already so I won't repeat it. My mother had told me when I was younger that she had a vision of the great warrior-miko. In this vision she was told that I held the power to destroy the world if I fell into the wrong hands. I was also told that somehow, Fate had made it so I held all the power of the strongest miko's before me. What you saw was my new purification technique, I can gather energy and when released the ki will destroy anything with youkai blood.

"My second Kekai Genkai is the ability to control the elements. This I got from father. He was named Kage for his unique ability to control shadows at a young age. I can control only the basic elements now; Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. The more advanced ones I have yet to learn. I can also control the shadows as my father once had. 'It is a perfect balance for my purity, like Yin and Yang' some people tell me. As you have noticed, the Bloodline Traits are like this Haku's that you speak of. I can just control it,I don't having to activate it or anything. It's kind of hard to explain…" Kagome told them.

"Hmm. Can we see your elemental powers?" Kakashi asked.

Kagome nodded and stuck out her hand, palm facing upwards. She mumbled something under her breath and before their eyes an orb of fire leaped on the appendage. When she was sure that everyone had a good look, the fire was put out by a drop of water, next the water was absorbed by the earth in its place, then the brown dirt was swept away by a gust of wind, the air swirling about.

Team Seven was entranced by the beauty that lay in the palm of a hand and amazed by the person who the hand was attached to.

"Sugoi!"

"Amazing…"

"Hn…"

"Wow.."

Kagome blushed a healthy shade of pink and started walking down the worn path again beside Ryu and Saito who were almost forgotten in the midst of voices. The two were pulling the cart towards Hidden Leaf Village, the gates already visable.

The guys and girls approached the large wooden doors guarded by two cloaked men.

(A/N I'm going to repeat what I think I have said before and say, I'm going to be making up a lot of things in this fic so don't be surprised if it isn't in the anime or manga)

"Halt! Who are you and state your business." One of the two said.

"This is Team Seven and we have finished the mission given to us. The woman is Kagome, you may not know her but the Hokage had given her special permission to return." Kakashi answered for the rest.

The two guards grudgingly opened the large doors and let them pass through.

"Wow! The village looks like it hasn't changed a bit!" Kagome said surprised.

"Yes," Sasuke agreed, "but the people has."

Kagome looked at him confused but Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto knew what he was talking about. Almost all the genin, chuunin, jounin, even the Hokage and ANBU had loved Kagome in some way. She was the light of Konoha, her innocence and shy but fiery nature endearing. Many of the inhabitants of Leaf had grown depressed, distanced or colder when she left, some even trying to put the blame of why she left on others.

The sound of barking caught their attention and snapped them out of their thoughts. The now completed Team Seven turned their heads towards the source.

A small white ball of fur tackled Kagome to the ground. The fallen girl took one look at her attacker and squealed, "Akamaru!"

The four year old dog yipped and licked her face happily, glad she remembered him.

He was with his master Kiba when the smell he could never forget, hit his sensitive nose. It was his past mistress' scent, the one scent he had ingrained into his mind. Akamaru leapt off Kiba's head and sprinted as fast as he could toward the scent, the one he missed so much.

Speaking of Kiba, he could now be seen running towards them and looking for his inu. When he caught sight of the familiar white fur he started over to Team Seven. What he saw shocked him. "K-Kagome?"

"Kiba-kun!" Kagome got up and met him halfway. She embraced him in a bear hug and he wrapped his arms around her as well. "I missed you and Akamaru a lot," she murmured.

To anybody who looked, it looked like the two teens were in a lover's embrace. That is what Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto saw. If they had been youkai, their eyes would have started to bleed red as jealousy crept into their hearts.

"I missed you as well, 'gome," Kiba whispered as they let each other go. "This is what everyone was wishing for, for Christmas. We all wanted you to come home."

Kagome smiled softly at her friend, "How about we go surprise them at our annual Christmas party?" she suggested.

"Ahem," The clearing of Kakashi's throat snapped the two out of their special moment. They blushed realizing the intimacy of their hug.

"I'll see you around, Kagome. I was just leaving on a mission when Akamaru ran away," Kiba said as he turned away.

"All right, Kiba-kun. Stay safe, okay? Ja!" Kagome replied.

Kiba nodded in response and Akamaru jumped back into his shirt.

"We should get going. It is already nightfall and we have yet to find Kagome a place to stay," Kakashi told them.

"Where do you think I could stay?" Kagome asked. "Before, I always stayed with Naruto because we couldn't afford our own apartments because we were orphans."

"Then how about you and Ryo and Saito stay with me again?" Naruto suggested.

Kakashi glowered at him through his one visible eye; he was just about to ask if she would like to stay with him.

"Sure, but are you sure we won't be a bother?" she asked worriedly.

"No problem at all! Believe it!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Arigatou." Ryo and Saito's thanks were a couple of yips and licks.

"I'm heading home. See you tomorrow," Sasuke said in his usual manner and headed towards his manor.

"Yeah, me too," Sakura muttered and walking away as well. This was the first time she spoke when they arrived at the village.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm going back to the apartment to get an extra futon, blankets and pillows for you. I'll take Saito and Ryo with me, too!" Naruto informed her before the three disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, I guess this is just you and me," Kagome said awkwardly and flushed in embarrassment when her stomach growled loudly.

"Yes. Since we both hadn't had anything to eat yet, how about I treat you to Ichiraku Ramen's?" the copy ninja asked casually.

"Sure!"

**Ichiraku Ramen**

The cook placed their orders in front of the couple before going away to serve other customers.

"Mmm. This is really good! I haven't had this in such a long time!"

"I'm glad you like it," Kakashi said quietly.

The rest of dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks for the ramen Kakashi-sensei." Kagome thanked.

"You're welcome. You can just call me Kakashi since I'm not your sensei anymore."

"Oh. Alright Kakashi-sen… er, Kakashi." Kagome corrected before continuing. "I should get going, Naruto might get worried and start looking for me."

"I'll take you to where you are staying. After all, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a young woman wander the dark streets by herself?" he asked and Kagome giggled.

The stars were twinkling and it was a full moon that night. The two talked about random things as they strolled through the streets and before they knew it they were at their destination.

"Thanks for tonight Kakashi," Kagome thanked him before pecking his cheek and went inside. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

"Goodnight Kagome…" the Sharingan user whispered into the night as he went home also.

**With Kakashi­­**

Kakashi was mad. No, mad was an understatement. He was fuming and if this was a cartoon, he would be red in the face and steam would be coming out of his ears. In fact, he was so mad he wanted to rip off the cloth covering his face, throw it on the ground and stomp on it.

Let's take a look inside his mind and listen to part of his rant to see why, shall we?

'Damn that fuckin' piece of cloth! What the hell does it think it is? Stealing **MY** kiss! If that stupid object wasn't there, Kagome would have kissed my cheek! It would be better on my lips but cheek was fine too! Somebody up there hates me! Why the hell do I where this thing anyways? I don't even know why myself, it's not like my face is ugly, is it?'

Uh, that's enough information. I guess love really does do strange things to people….

**TBC…**

**A/N Gomen for the long wait! Here's your chapter and I tried to make it pretty long. The era for this fic is the Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Era) but it has a few modern changes. Example: Ramen**

**Kakashi/Kagome: 3**

**Sasuke/Kagome: 0**

**Naruto/Kagome: 9**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Kakashi: 6**

**Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke: 6**

**Naruto/Kagome/Kakashi: 1**

**Kagome/Iruka: 0**

**Kagome/Itachi: 0**

**Review Responses:**

**TamiaEternity: **Your vote has been added again!

**Kage Otome: **You're my loyal reviewer! Cookies and pocky for you! I hope this fic doesn't get boring any time soon, or ever. Can you think of a good title for this fic?

**Saiyuki Higurashi: **Wow! Three reviews in one! Thanks! Gomen for thinking you guys were one person. Forgive and forget?

**Jetsmillion: **Thanks for giving me your opinion and vote!

**blackXheart: **I'm glad you like my fic! I have put your vote in.

**yukifangil1234:** Thanks for the compliment!

**Bankotsu's Girl:** Thanks!

**i laugh at you:** I put your vote in but you can only vote once for a pairing per review.

**Raito Hana:** Arigatou!

**Kurama'sFoxyMiko: **I'm always glad when people give me their opinions so arigatou! I read your fics and really like 'em!

**Tenshi-Battosai: **I'm really flattered that you love my story and that four of my favourite authors are complimenting me, including you!

**AnimeLover1116: **I love that pairing too but only the reviewers can vote.

**Akikazu: **I'll try my best.

**Chibes:**Thanks for reviewing and update your own stories as well! I love your fics!

**SexySesshoumaru: **Updated as to your request.

**Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki:** Glad you like it!

**To those who haven't reviewed yet, please do so! Also, to the people who have, review again! Arigatou and Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

_Last Time:_

'_Damn that fuckin' piece of cloth! What the hell does it think it is? Stealing **MY** kiss! If that stupid object wasn't there, Kagome would have kissed my cheek! It would be better on my lips but cheek was fine too! Somebody up there hates me! Why the hell do I where this thing anyways? I don't even know why myself, it's not like my face is ugly, is it?'_

_Uh, that's enough information. I guess love really does do strange things to people…_

This Time:

"I guess Kakashi's habits never fade."

"Nope."

"We were suppose to be at the meeting with the _Hokage_ two hours ago!"

Kakashi was late again. The hokage requested a meeting with Team Seven yesterday so they could discuss what was happening outside the village that might affect their home.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." _Now_, he arrives.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. At least some things don't change. Is that a good or bad thing?

"You're getting old, Kakashi." Kagome told him.

"What! I'm still young! How am I old if I'm only 23!" Kakashi protested. By now they were in the halls of the Hokage Tower.

"Well," Kagome started as if deep in thought, "you're always late so that might mean you don't have as much energy and always have to stop to rest."

"And you have gray hair, too! Should we start calling you Old Man or Gramps?" Naruto snickered, but sobered when Sasuke opened the door to the meeting room.

"Forgive us for our tardiness, sir." Kagome bowed to the Third Hokage.

"Yes. Now, what has happened during the past three years?" Sandaime got right to the point.

And so, Kagome retold the tale of her mother Kikyo and the murder of her village.

"The evil hanyou, Naraku, is gathering the Shikon shards as well, and is planning a war. He is finding recruits for his army. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and my friends and allies agreed to form our own army to fight Naraku's. We have split up to gather comrades and then bring all the ningen, youkai, and hanyou we have on our side to gather at the Western Palace on the third day of the first month." Kagome finished.

"How does this affect our village? Who have you found so far?" the Third Hokage questioned again, storing all the new found information away for later use.

"Naraku does whatever needed to have things turn out his way. He is not above cheating and whatever advantages a situation has, he will take it. In this case, he might take hostages from Leaf or ambush our home. He will do this because Konoha is important to me and he sees it as my weakness.

"I have gotten the Shichinintai to join with me—"

"What! _The_ Shichinintai? The deadliest group of assassins in almost all of Japan?" Naruto nearly yelled, his eyes wide. Sakura had a similar expression on and the rest of them widened their eyes a fraction.

"If you let me continue, I can answer that as well. Yes, the infamous assassins led by Bankotsu. The lords thought they were getting too dangerous and teamed up to take out the mercenaries. I was passing through the area where they were about to be ambushed and got caught the crossfire. I helped them take out the men sent to capture them although we were all injured. During the time it took for all of us to get healed or repaired in some cases, I had told them it was Naraku who ordered for them to be executed because they wouldn't join with him. So now they're on our side. Also, we have formed a friendship or truce in some cases with each other.

"Shinjii, a Fire Kitsune. Very powerful, although extremely curious and quite vain due to his kitsune blood. He has six tails already.

"Mizu, a Water Elemental, has average strength but her intelligence and skills of war strategies make up for her lack of physical abilities.

"Shen, a ningen of great Taijutsu skill. He was born in the country of China, then continued his life as a traveler which led him to Japan.

"Tanomaru, a Shinobi of no village. He was born outside of a village by a missing-nin. His parents were killed by the tracker-nin sent after them.

"Takeda, also a Shinobi. He used to belong to the Village Hidden in the Mist but fled when Gatou sent his assassins.

"And Hoshi, a hanyou of great abilities. His origin is unknown as he lost his memory a few years ago and is blind. However, his other senses have sharpened greatly and can practically feel the air around him."

Kagome kept listing more names and their race and abilities before summing it up,

"These are the ones I have convinced to join our cause. They all have many skills and powers that will help to destroy Naraku. After this battle, it is uncertain if any of us will make it out alive. Do you have any other questions?" Kagome finished.

"No, that is all. Kagome you may leave. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, I need to talk to you four privately.

**Kagome**

'Hmm, I wonder why the Hokage asked the others to stay?' Kagome thought to herself. She was walking through the marketplace scouring for presents, the chill in the air didn't bother her at all.

"Oh! I wonder if Neji-kun will like this?" she held up a narrow piece of pelt of dark sable. "He could certainly use it for tying his hair…" That decided she took out a small pouch bulging with gold and took out a few pieces to pay for her purchase.

After buying some more things, she decided to train to waste some time. Kagome headed towards a small park that was mostly empty. She found a secluded clearing not very far into the trees and placed her bags beside a stump. The sun was just starting to set.

Kagome sat down and closed her eyes. She really needed to perfect her elemental skills so she wouldn't accidentally harm her friends and comrades. She started with air, bending to her will until she was lifted about five feet off the ground. Kagome continued with this, making giant gusts of wind then calming it down to small breezes.

This was how her teammates found her, Kagome's hair whipping around her face and floating. They continued to watch for a few minutes before Kakashi cleared his throat.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. Instead of her usual blue-gray colour, her eyes were two orbs of pale lavender, almost white . Immediately, the winds settled down as soon as her concentration was ruptured and Kagome was set gently onto the ground.

Her hair was lifted slightly and swirled about her face and her eyes returned to their regular colour. She smiled gently at them and gestured for them to come closer. To anyone who saw her at the moment, they would think she was an angel or a goddess sent from the heavens.

'Why am I acting like this? Why does my heart flutter every time she smiles? Why do I just want to pull her into my arms and keep her there forever? Why does she affect me like this? What the hell is wrong with me!'

'A-am I falling in love? But I can't! How could she like someone like me? Sakura doesn't…"

'What a strange turn of events. I am possibly beginning to 'crush' on her. sigh There is hardly a chance of her liking me once again. After all, I was the one who pushed her away and she could just use my words against me. Wasn't I the one who told her that I was too old for her?'

Kagome noticed the dazed expressions on the males but chose to ignore it. Liking someone now of all times may be her death or the deaths of others. She also saw the looks Sakura sent her and inwardly sighed. 'Her jealousy will just lead to blind rage and hatred. That will be her downfall.'

"So, why did the Hokage ask for you to stay?" she asked. Her voice broke the stupor they were in.

"He told us to fight in the war and to represent Konoha," Kakashi answered non-chalantly.

Kagome stiffened. Anger and even desperation seeped into her aura. "You can't come! I won't allow it! Besides, I'll be there so I'm already Leaf's representative!" she protested, "… I don't want to lose anybody else that I care for…"

Sasuke snorted. "As if a _hanyou_ could kill me. I fought some of the strongest shinobi and demon out there and I lived. How would a _half-_demon that probably has _half_ the power of a full one defeat me?"

Sakura whole heartedly agreed. "Yeah! Sasuke-kun's one of the strongest—No! He _is _the strongest chuunin in Konoha! Nobody can beat him!"

Naruto made indignant sputtering noises in the background. Kakashi just watched the goings-on. He wasn't offended, he was a jounin. Ryo and Saito who arrived when their mistress began to train growled at the konoichi (sp?) and Uchiha who dared insult Kagome's hanyou friends.

"Don't even get me started about when you _fought _those demons and ninja! What about the time you were fighting that Haku kid and Zabuza? Naruto was the one who actually beat them! All you did was get hurt and made Naruto angry enough to transform into his partial demon form! He was the one to stop Haku, he was the one who talked some sense into Zabuza, not you! When you fought demons, you only killed the lesser ones, others killed the stronger and more formidable ones. You're the one who lost to Gaara when he transformed. And you don't even know how much power Naraku holds in his hands. Compared to him right now, your strength is the size of an ant! Your brother Itachi's power is stronger than yours by miles but to Naraku, he'd just be a troublesome _fly!_

"You don't know _anything_! You and everyone else will just _die_ a pointless death! You always underestimate your opponents, thinking you're better than everyone else! If you were on the offense against our enemy, you wouldn't last a minute unless he decides to toy with you!" Kagome shouted. Her aura flared around her, her chakra mingling with it creating a dark blue flame around her small frame. The wind had started up again, bending trees but not enough to snap them over. Dark storm clouds loomed overhead and her two demon companions padded over to her. They stood on both sides of her rigged form, growling when Kakashi and Naruto tried to approach her.

"So, are you implying that I'm _weak?_" Sasuke asked behind a calm facade, though his voice was icy.

"I'm not implying it, I'm outright saying it in your face!"

"How dare you say false lies about Sasuke-kun! Well, you don't know anything about him either! You weren't here the last three years, watching him train day in and day out! You weren't even here when he almost died because of Haku's needles!" Sakura immediately backed up Sasuke. She didn't want to admit it but many of what Kagome said was true.

"Was I? Was I not there when Sasuke almost died? Was I not there during your chuunin exam? Was I not there during important times of your lives? No, I _was _there. Hidden in the shadows, making sure you didn't die. If it weren't for me, _all_ of you would be dead many times over! _I_ was the one who saved you all. I stopped the needles from giving Sasuke fatal injuries! _I_ was the one who was _always_ there!"

This shocked Team Seven into silence. Kagome was there all the time and they didn't know it?

"But how?" Kakashi asked, "Surely we would have saw you!"

"Only if I want you to see me. My speed rivals even surpasses that of Lord Kouga's when he has the shikon shards. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." Kagome turned around, heading out of the clearing. Saito and Ryo trailed loyally by her side.

As soon as Kagome was out of their sight, the rain poured down, pelting against their skin.

'As though it is the tears that she refused to spill.' Naruto thought sadly.

"Sasuke, you bastard! How dare you! We could have talked this out nicely. But nooo, you just _had_ to hurt her again! You better go find her and apologize! She was only trying to keep us alive and safe!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke didn't retort as he usually did. He was too deep in thought so Sakura answered for him.

"Why should he, huh? That bitch deserved what she got! She can cry like a stupid baby for all we care! Sasuke doesn't-"

"Shut up."

"What? Sasuke, I'm just-"

"I said, _shut up!_ How would you know what I'm feeling? Or if I'm feeling anything at all? You are _not_ me so don't put your words in my mouth."

"But-"

"I'm _leaving._" Sasuke left no room for argument and left as well.

"Well, we should go, too, unless you want to get completely drenched." Kakashi gathered what little possessions he brought, checked to make sure his Icha Icha Paradise was still dry and used the teleportation jutsu to get to wherever he went. Just before he left, he thought,

'All of my work to get them to work as a team, destroyed by a single girl. Everyone is growing more distant and cold toward each other. I admit, even I want Kagome for myself.'

Naruto was trembling in rage, head bowed down so his eyes were shadowed. "Sakura, how could you say those things to and about Kagome? She was always hurting, and you just furiously rubbed salt onto her wounds. She's always so sad because whoever she loved didn't like her back." His head raised and Sakura could see the tears in his eyes. "I know exactly how it feels to like somebody but her not liking me back, not even as a friend." He was gone before Sakura could say anything.

"Over emotional brat." She muttered before she left as well.

---------------

"Why can't they see that I'm only trying to protect them? Why can't they see that I'm only trying to help? Why?" Kagome whimpered into Saito's thick fur.

He growled comfortingly and Ryo tightened his hold on her. The three stiffened when they sensed the Uchiha coming towards them. When he came into view, the youkai growled again, only this time, they were warning him to stay back.

"I want to … talk," he finally stated. Kagome looked startled for a moment, then told the animals it was okay and to let him talk to her. They relented grudgingly, they knew the boy was the one who hurt their mistress but they also knew that he was the only one who could fix his mistake. The two youkai left, wandering around the small park they were in.

They just sat there for a long while until Sasuke broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, incredulous.

"I don't want to have to repeat myself. I am apologizing for my… rash behavior earlier." he explained.

"Oh, then I apologize, too. It's only fair. I'm sorry that I insulted your strength, I was only trying to keep you guys from harm. I know how much you want to defeat Itachi and I do know how strong you are, but it is not enough. If I cannot change your minds, then I will further explain to you all another time." Kagome said.

The silence that enveloped them now was their way of saying "I forgive you." Kagome and Sasuke sat side by side, leaning against a tree. Hesitantly, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When Kagome leaned further into his semi-embrace instead of shoving him away, Sasuke pulled her closer. Her head was leaning on his shoulder and he inhaled her scent of lilies and rain, and something that he could only describe as Kagome.

The clouds cleared away until the sun was partly visible. The wisps of light reflected of the raindrops on the plant life and made the area sparkle. The rain stopped.

---------------

Unbeknownst to the couple, a pink haired konoichi had eavesdropped on them and saw their little moment. She was _not_ pleased at all.

--------------

A/N Woah! I think this was the longest chapter I've done so far! OMG! I haven't updated for a MONTH! I was trapped inside my room, with stacks of homework as my only company. TT I'll make this up to my readers somehow… Maybe I'll update more often this month?

The **Review Corner** will be down for a while. If I did add it this time, this chapter will be up even _later_. Sorry for any inconvenience. Go check out my one-shot 'Rejoice and Remorse'! You'll be so surprised by the pairing!

Votes:

Kakashi/Kagome: 16 (Kakashi's is quite the popular pervert, ne?)

Sasuke/Kagome: 2 (Hardly anybody likes Sasuke not sharing Kagome!)

Naruto/Kagome: 27 ( O.O Woah!)

Sasuke/Kagome/Kakashi: 23 (When counting the votes, it looked like N/K and S/K/K were going to be tied)

Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke: 18 (Two cute rivals sharing one girl!)

Naruto/Kagome/Kakashi: 4

Kagome/Itachi: 5

Kagome/Iruka: 1

Kagome/Kiba: 2

Kagome/Neji: 1

Lee/Kagome: 1

Gaara/Kagome: 1

I'm going to close the poll for pairing by Chapter 7 or 8, so hurry up and vote! The extra votes are from or Naruto's in the lead, but Kakashi/Kagome/Sasuke are only five votes behind!

Can anyone think of a good title for this story?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto (This is getting tiresome so this disclaimer will count for next chapters as well)

_Last Time:_

_Unbeknownst to the couple, a pink haired konoichi had eavesdropped on them and saw their little moment. She was **not** pleased at all. _

This Time:

They all groaned in disappointment. The party was canceled? Their host, Jiraiya, was said to have caught a cold in this cold weather but others assume he found some nice, beautiful women to hang out with.

"Hey! What the hell is that!" Ino yelled in alarm. Shikamaru placed himself in front of her as the blur of red and silver raced towards them.

It skid to a stop in front of Kagome who didn't look the least bit frightened, just annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing hanging out here!" The man -no, demon- demanded. He had unruly, waist length silver-white hair and two dog ears of the same colour perched on his head. He had golden-amber eyes and a fanged mouth. The man was clad in bright red hakamas and haori.

Sasuke assessed the stranger silently. His features and clothing… it was that Inuyasha guy Kagome traveled with.

"Inuyasha," that sickly sweet tone of voice made the said person cringe and back away slowly, "SIT!"

'Inuyasha' was dragged down to earth with a THUD! All the while growling and snarling out obscenities.

"Wench! What the fuck was that for?"

"Sit! I told you not to call me wench!"

"Damn you! What are all you people staring at?"

"Sit! Inuyasha, don't be so rude to my friends!"

"Who cares? You're supposed to be gathering warriors, not sit around and chat with weaklings."

Already fed up with him, Kagome did the only thing she knew that would shut him up for a while.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

The audience -which consisted of Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara- watched with slight interest as the hanyou was, once again dragged down.

Naruto, being the curious one peeked over the edge of the hole.

"Well, what happened to him?" Neji asked impatiently.

"The guy's six feet under!" the kitsune like boy answered.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura gasped in horror.

"K-Kagome-chan k-k-killed him?" Hinata inquired softly.

The blonde laughed, making her stutter and blush, "No! I meant what I said! That baka hanyou is six feet down!"

A clawed hand struggled to grab hold of the surface.

"Y-you bi- I mean Kagome!" A head could be seen now.

Kagome sighed and apologized to the silver haired man. "I just wanted to come back and see how everyone was doing. Oh yeah! This is Inuyasha, Inuyasha these are my friends."

The ones from Konoha gave a sort of greeting while the dog eared man just grunted a "Feh."

"The party's been canceled so we might as well just exchange presents." Kakashi suggested.

All were in agreement and Kagome told the hanyou to get himself some ramen with the money she gave him.

Kagome received a gift from almost everyone. A journal, hair and makeup, Konoha's hitaiate, a set of shurikan and kunai and lots of new clothes, accessories and kimonos. She gave Sasuke and Kakashi a katana, made by herself with very strong and durable metal but was also very light. Neji got real silver kunais from her. The girls all got elaborate kimonos or yukatas custom made from the Western palace. Lee got a 'punching bag', something from out of the country. Kiba and Akamaru got a whole supply of meat and jerky and a lot of new equipment (mostly dog stuff). Naruto got a certificate of an almost lifetime supply of ramen from her.

Kagome passed out the rest of her gifts, all the while, her pile of presents grew. Finally, only Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't given her their gifts.

The Uchiha came up first. He handed a small box to her stiffly. She opened it and gasped in surprise, it was a simple necklace. A small sapphire stone hung down like a teardrop at the center and every few inches was a piece of ivory or a pearl. The miko hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek.

Kakashi came up after Sasuke walked away with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"For you, my beautiful lady," he said presenting a package to her. The box was pretty plain, just a few shades of red. Kagome carefully lifted off the lid and squealed excitedly. It was another kimono, only this one seemed as though it were made for her. It was pitch black with designs made in silver thread. On the left breast was the head of a dragon with its body snaking around the back and the front. On the back were a pair of wings, on either side of a crescent moon. A simple obi the colour of a very pale moon came with it.

They all looked in awe at the masterpiece and Kakashi proclaimed proudly, "It took me a while but I finished it. I made this by myself."

"Oh my Kami-sama, this is beautiful!" the blue eyed miko breathed out. She laid the dress carefully back into the package and hugged the giver of it tightly, still murmuring her thanks.

Naruto broke their little moment with a loud growl from his stomach. He laughed sheepishly, "C'mon let's eat! Let's not waste the food we brought, besides I'm hungry!"

The all laughed heartily at the blonde's enthusiasm. All but one person. One girl who didn't join in any of their conversations. One green eyed kunoichi who watched them all intently and with loathing directed to a miko girl who skipped alongside her teammates. Sakura Haruno slipped away unnoticed by all, except for the only person who had no chakra.

----------------------

**Sakura's POV**

It was calling me again and it was so tempting. The deep, husky voice that continually lured me deeper into its darkness. It keeps telling me to join it, that I will get whatever I desired. Even my Sasuke-kun? But still, I hesitated.

Was it truly worth it? To go with one who I did not even know? My inner self vehemently refused, desperately telling me that the voice was evil, that it was wrong to even listen to it. My mind says to banish the voice from my head but my heart disagrees. I should go to it, imagine what I could achieve, what I may get! I might finally be able to be noticed by my Uchiha.

I followed the others from the shadows with a stealth I didn't know I had.

"This is just a fraction of what kind of powers I can give you…"

The voice, it was back and this time I listened but I still watched the festivities.

"If you will only join me, anything you desire I shall get for you."

The miko tousles Nauto's hair flayfully.

"Come to me _Sakura_," this time it purred my name. I shivered but I did not know if it was from the cold or the way his voice sounded. Inner Sakura is shrieking now, clawing at my mind like a caged animal. I pay her no mind.

Akamaru jumps from Kiba's head to Kagome's then back again. He decides to stay in her lap where Kagome feeds him little scraps of food.

"Watch her, kunoichi. Watch the miko interact with _your_ friends. I will help you destroy her should you come with me."

Inner Sakura quiets down, but I don't take notice. Soon, my inner self is completely silent.

Kakashi dances with Kagome wrapped in his arms.

My mind is numb.

That Inuyasha guy is scarfing down food, mostly ramen, with Naruto. They laugh at the sight the two make. Hinata watches the idiot with a strange expression on her face. When he glances at her, she turns away with a red face.

"Pathetic." The voice sneers.

I agree. That girl obviously loves the stupid boy. She is going to be hurt and her purity and innocence will be tainted. Just like me.

Sasuke-kun asks the bitch for a dance.

I snarl silently. The voice chuckles sinisterly.

The two looks so relaxed and Sasuke-kun smiles at her.

"Look at that. The boy never smiled at you after all your years together now did he?"

A part of my heart crumbles.

Kagome gestures to the tree above them, blushing.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

He shows emotion towards her. Never me.

The voice has quieted for now and I watch what happens next.

He sees the mistletoe directly above them. He looks back down to the girl he held in his arms.

_NO! _I scream at him inside my head. Another piece of my heart shatters.

Sasuke leans down to Kagome. Their lips are centimeters apart.

My eyes darken and tears well up. I refuse to let them fall but one escapes.

They kiss.

What was left of my heart shatters and is consumed by darkness. I hear the voice again.

"Yes." I answer. "Who are you?"

This time I get an answer.

"Naraku."

_To be continued…_

-------------------

A/N Yes I'm done! I mean this chapter, not the story. The poll is closed and we have a winner!

In 6th place is Kakashi/Kagome/Naruto with 2 votes

In 5th place is Kakashi/Kagome with 7 votes

In 4th place is Sasuke/Kagome with10 votes

In 3rd place is Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto with 25 votes

In 2nd place is Naruto/Kagome with 50 votes

**And winning with one more point is Sasuke/Kagome/Kakashi with 51 votes!**

I'm sorry for those who voted for someone else but this is the result.

For those who are interested, I'm making a collection of one-shots with Kagome paired up with any person from Naruto. I already made a Shikamaru/Kagome. I'm currently working on a Kiba/Kagome fic, you can find a summary in my profile.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'M ALIVE! Sorry, I haven't updated for so long, I got soo got up in school. My procrastination is catching up and the homework starting to pile. But I'll try to update once in a while.

**PLEASE READ THE NEXT FEW NOTES!!!**

My story is kind of in an alternate universe. Konoha is in the feudal era and there's not much advanced technology.

Kagome is the same age as the rest of team 7.

Kakashi is younger than in the manga/anime, he's just 5 years older than them.

There is only parts of the Naruto plot with different times when it occurs.

The voting is already over and the pairing will be Sasuke/Kagome/Kakashi.

The characters are also OOC at times.

And if there are anymore questions, just leave them in a review, and I'll try to answer as soon as I can.

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: This is going to be the last disclaimer I put up since, everyone already knows I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. And these are getting tiring to type up.

**Chapter 8**

Eventually, the festivities began to die down. The crowds became smaller until almost everyone had left.

Kagome, Sasuke, Ino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and some others stayed behind to help with the clean up.

"That was such an awesome parteh!" Ino cheered while sweeping.

Kagome giggled, "Yea, it sure was. It seemed like everyone was having fun. Although, I didn't see much of Sakura."

"Don't worry about it so much, Gome. She… changed a lot ever since you left. She began almost obsessing over Sasuke-kun. It was always Sasuke this, Sasuke that."

"What about you, Ino-chan? I thought you liked him, too?"

Ino chuckled, "I almost forgot to tell you. Me and Mister everything's-so-troublesome are together now."

Shikamaru, who was just walking by, taking out the garbage, let out a sigh, although the grin that cracked through said it all.

Kagome squealed girlishly, "Oh my gosh, Ino! I'm so happy for both of you! You guys look sooo cute together!"

Ino blushed and muttered something about needing to sweep other parts of the room.

Kagome, who was wiping up all the tables, finished up her job and made her way to Sasuke and Kakashi to see of they needed any help washing the dishes.

The kitchen was stuffy and smelled of all the foods they ate that night. All the foods they ate mixed together. Not very pleasant than when they actually ate it.

Kagome's stomach queased a bit, but she went onwards.

She soon found the two men, Sasuke washing dishes and Kakashi drying.

"Hey, do you guys need any help?"

we're almost done anyways."

Both looked up simultaneously. Kakashi grinned behind his mask, eye crinkling up. "It's ok,

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Sasuke, you finish washing up and call me to dry the dishes. I'll keep this lovely lady company while you finish." Kakashi called back, already taking Kagome by the arm, and walking the startled girl out.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watch as Kakashi takes Kagome out. I started to say something, but then I stop, thinking better of it. Right now, I could use this time to figure some things out.

Like, why do I feel like this around her? My stomach flutters nervously when she's around, but I rage when she's with other guys. I'm not myself when she's around, but I can't stand not to be around her. Kagome Higurashi, what are you doing to me?

My hands are automatically scrubbing the dishes while I think. They're already starting to prune up with all the time I spent washing them.

I think back to the kiss under the mistletoe. It was completely innocent, yet it left me feeling week at the knees, and warm inside. No matter how cheesy it sounds. It was my first kiss, and I hope it was hers too.

What the hell am I thinking again? This sounds so corny. Especially coming from me.

Ughh. Might as well finish the dishes.

I laugh.

Kakashi wanted to spend time with my Kagome, but what he forgot was that he still needs to dry them. So, I can walk her back to my place while he's drying them.

What. The. Hell. Did I just say.

"My" Kagome? Since when was she mine? I wish though. But I doubt she'll give me a second chance after I rejected her all those years ago.

I grin mischievously, glad no one is around to see.

Then all I have to do, is make her want me again, but this time, things will be different. I'll make sure of it.

I guess this is what all those girls mean when they talk about crushes. Hm. My head is starting to hurt thinking about all this. I'll just finish up here.

Hey. I wonder if this means I'm crazy. I'm talking to myself in my head. Nahh. How could I be crazy? I'm probably one of the saner people here.

… O..K.. I'll stop talking now. Thinking. Whatever.

**End Sasuke's POV**

The cool night air was a refreshing after the stuffiness of the kitchen. Kagome closed her eyes, forgetting about Kakashi for a while, and just… felt the breeze on her face, lifting her hair, billowing it back.

Kakashi stopped and watched in wonder the beauty before him. The blood rushed to his face although no one would be able to tell because of his mask.

The jounin, stepped closer. Dazed, and staring at her pale face, luminated by the sliver of crescent moon, her naturally arched brows, the small nose, now pink from the chill, and finally, plump, luscious lips, pink and glossy.

**Kagome's POV**

The wind feels so good. Although, the party was great, I can't stand being inside so much. I'm so much more used to the outside, nature.

But, being back with everyone is feels so good. I truly missed them all. They've all changed so much. Especially Sakura. What happened to her? To the kind, caring, easily angered girl I once knew?

But then again, there's Sasuke and Kakashi. I don't want to get hurt again, but now, it seems like they're BOTH interested. And I'm afraid I haven't exactly completely gotten over them yet.

UGHHH. WHAT DO I DO??

Stupid Sasuke. Stupid mistletoe. I still can't get out of my mind when we kissed. When he stole my first kiss. His lips are so soft, and so warm. A big difference from his cold attitude.

What do I do? Do I still like him? But what about Kakashi? I think about him a lot too. His soft as down grayish hair, the way his eye crinkles so adorably when he smiles. The outline of his muscular body underneath his clo-

""Kakashi! The dishes are washed, now go and dry them."

My eyes snap open, caught off guard.

My thoughts are interrupted by Sasuke's voice. What do I do now? He's coming over. I can already feel a blush coming on. Ah well, I'll just hope for the best.

**End Kagome's POV**

"Kakashi! The dishes are washed, now go and dry them." Sasuke's voice sailed smoothly through the still air, snapping Kakashi out of his trance. Kagome's eyes snapped open. She smiled at him and waved him goodbye as he reluctantly walked away, passing by Sasuke.

The silver haired man glared at the younger male for ruining such a nice moment. Sasuke just smirked. Kakashi didn't like the look on the Uchiha, and wished he knew some jutsu about reading minds.

Sasuke had something in mind, and whatever it was, it wasn't going to make Kakashi happy once he found out.

End Chapter 8

A/N I hope this was a pretty good chapter, considering I'm pretty rusty from not writing for so long. That and I'm no good with the romantic, loveydovey stuff. Well, please review! And before I forget, for those who didn't get the pairing they wanted, I'm also writing oneshots. I'll take requests for pairings in those for sure. (:


End file.
